Her Butch Detective
by RISVULove
Summary: Cabenson smut. M rated. Olivia loves being Alex's butch detective!


She walks in from work that evening, a predatory smile on her face and I know she's going to wear me out tonight. Between work and general exhaustion we've hardly seen each other over the last week never mind had time to have sex

I was lucky, Cragen sent us home today. He said it had been a long week and we deserve a break- one that'll start from tomorrow because if the past is anything to go by tonight will be explosive to say the least.

She'd planned it before we'd left this morning, when I woke up I found her favorite toy out with my work clothes and a small note beside it asking me to wear it, who was I to turn her down? Especially if my good deed would pay off later..

She sits into my lap when she reappears from the bedroom and I smile getting a view straight down her top- breathtaking- and of course not at all intended by my beautiful bride to be

"Alex" I growl as my eyes hungrily take in her appearance, she looks stunning

"Yes baby?" She says innocently, arousing me even further

"Don't tease"

Her perfectly manicured hand runs along my shirt, over my breasts and to the waistline of my work pants "Has my baby got a nice hard-on for me?" She asks, moving her hand down ever so slightly to play with the toy

"All day, I've missed you" I say honestly and her lips press against mine

"I missed you too Liv. It's good to be home with you... especially when I can do this" she squeezes the toy emphasizing her word and my heart races

I moan through my already ragged breaths and she smiles at how desperate I am already. I decide to get her to about where I am and run my hands under her flimsy night shirt, reaching up for her breasts

I feel her hardened nipples clench even tighter at my touch and she pushes forward into my hands "Ooh Liv, pinch them!"

I bite my lip, her rough side is joining in with our play tonight. Sometimes she gets like this, she enjoys being fucked, hard.

I do as she says, taking the hardened buds between my thumb and forefinger and squeezing hard, making her moan and grind herself against my noticeable bulge "Ugh, that's it Liv! That's it!" I tug harder and she throws back her head in complete ecstasy

"Olivia please! Please!" She begs me through her deep moans and I'm astounded at how aroused I'm getting from seeing her like this. Admittedly this wouldn't be my favorite way of doing things, I prefer it gentler, more love making, so it takes me a little bit longer to react- usually. Tonight I'm right on the mark. I guess absence does make the heart grow fonder!

I pull down my work pants, raising my hips off the sofa to push them past my ass, which in turn pushes my hardness against Alex, eliciting another drawn out pleasurable moan

Once I've kicked away my pants she takes control, throwing off her nightwear and my remaining shirt, leaving me there in my boxers and bra and her in nothing, as bare as the day she was born

She drops to her knees between my legs and begins stroking me, massaging the toy through my cloudy grey boxers "I love you Olivia, so much. When I laid out the toy last night with your clothes you don't know how excited I got.." I run my hand through her beautiful blonde hair

"I bet you were electric.. I'm sorry I wasn't around"

She moans gently, placing gentle kisses to the inside of my thighs "You're worth the wait darling"

I too moan at her choice of words and she slides my boxers down my legs- allowing the stiff pink toy to pop out. Ugh, I can see why this is her favorite toy, it's really wonderful. It's just firm enough to coax an orgasm from her velvet walls, it really is magical.

She takes the long shaft into her hand and looks up at me, meeting my eyes as she lowers her mouth down onto me. I love watching her do this, for some reason it really arouses me.

I thread my fingers through her silky blonde hair and contribute to the movements of her mouth along the toy, pushing her just that little bit harder when I need too. After several more minutes of oral teasing she pushes herself up into unsteady legs "I can't wait" she mumbles hurriedly as she pounces into my lap and impales herself on my hard-on

I watch, just for a minute, as she rides me. She's so beautiful, especially when she's this desperate to finish. I feel myself become more and more desperate to finish and decide to respond. I begin rolling my hips in time with her movements which results in the toy filling her up.

She's screaming my name and a mixture of expletives in ecstasy after a few more thrusts into her and she reaches her peak, slumping against me as she comes back down "Oh God... Liv.. That was amazing. You're amazing. I love you so much"

My breaths are ragged from my climax "I love you too baby" I kiss her softly on the lips and she smiles weakly. She's so beautiful, even here, right now.

I reach my hand up and caress her cheek "How about we go down to bed?" I ask and she shakes her head

"-I'll get you-" she says and press my finger to her lips

"Not necessary, I was right there with you Al"

"In that case, lead the way.. My butch Detective" she winks and I smirk, rolling my hips causing the toy to press against her thigh

Her throaty moan arouses me more and I grab her hand, basically dragging her down the hall- very ready for round two!

This night can only get better!


End file.
